locklegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Crew
The Clock Crew (abbreviated as CC) is a Newgrounds Flash Crew that is said to be established by StrawberryClock, an alt of Coolboyman, on August 15, 2001, with the submission of B'' to the Flash Portal. StrawberryClock/Coolboyman was not actually involved with the formation of the Clock Crew, though it was clearly formed around his character. In fact a founder group of fruitclocks- OrangeClock, Pineapple etc. created the group with their own characters and added the strawberry with a clock face, which features as the foremost character in the CC movies. The Movie "B" Strawberry Clock first submitted the movie called "A", which was blammed, then "B", which was also blammed the first time. However, when he resubmitted it on August 15th it scraped through judgment, low enough to get Turd of The Week. A group of other Newgrounds members used this movie, which the CC portray as '''historic', as an icon in the formation of the Clock Crew. B has thousands of views and hundreds of reviews, despite being nothing more than a single letter B with no animation- which is against Tom Fulp's specifications for a flash submission. Strawberry Clock and the Clock Characters The author, StrawberryClock has never been much involved with the Clock Crew although his character, portrayed as a crowned Strawberry, is in countless Clock movies. The CC usually depict him as a bumbling, often selfish leader of a group of characters of fruit, vegetables or other objects all with clocks for faces. They are usually portrayed as living in a realm called Clocktopia, with Strawberry Clock as their king. He is also popularly portrayed as the self-proclaimed king of the (or sometimes "teh") Newgrounds portal. This is, of course, ludicrous. StrawberryLock is the King of the Portal. Clock Movie Style The Clock Crew style of movie, usually involves using simple images of objects made into characters using a clock for a face, often with simple hands and no arms and moving by bouncing without legs. The voice uses a computer generated voice, usually Speakonia and the speaker is indicated by a waggling indicator over the character. All of these methods make the characters and movies very easy to make without much animating skill, although that does not mean that all movies of this type are necessarily crude or without skill. Originally the Clock Crew put the letters CC in front of most of their movies, but their website now advises against it, stating that they feel many users will be biased against such movies and vote against them without even viewing them. Clock Crew Website Over the years, the Clock Crew has had a number of websites, but since 2007, when Newgrounds stepped in to sponsor their site, they should now have a permanent home. Their site is a substantial website with forums; a members list; a map of Clocks around the world; their own official Clock encyclopedia and all the rules and info that organize a large international group with selected membership. Recognition by Newgrounds The Clock crew was the first crew on Newgrounds to be recognized by Newgrounds, by having a Day- 15th of August- on the Portal. This is always one of the biggest days on the Newgrounds calendar. CC also has a number of Collections on Newgrounds. Furthermore, in 2007, Newgrounds decided to support the Clock Crew by sponsoring their website. Spin-offs A couple years ago, one main faction broke off of the Clock Crew. This faction would become the Lock Legion, a collection of Clocks, former clocks and people who wished to annoy the Clock Crew. While they continued to contribute to the Portal, other spin-offs started appearing. The Lock style is inspired by that of the Clocks. Various other Crews inspired by the Clock Crew include the Star Syndicate, the Uzi Union, the Block Band, the Glock Group, the Dock Division, and the Plastic People. They usually feature a fruit or some other object with their namesake noun for a face. The foremost of these spin-off groups is undoubtedly the Lock Legion, with the second largest number of members and the second largest portfolio of movies and awards. Most of these groups are short-lived, but some manage to make a name for themselves and become established at least long enough to get a Collection on Newgrounds. Links *The Clock Crew Wiki *The Clock Crew web site *Clockopedia, the official Clock encyclopedia